


One More Excuse

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom needed excuses and Bambam was more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a YugBam prompt. This ship needs more love.  
> In the midst of all that is going on right now (the stupid ass controversy), I really needed some fluff for the boys and so did my proof reading senpai so, thanks to her pushing me (and threatening to kill me), I finally wrote a YugBam fluff.  
> I hope you guys are going to like it.  
> *Throws glitter snowflakes in the air*

 

_**You guys can also follow me on twitter and tumblr if you like.** _

_**Twitter:<https://twitter.com/grlwhowritesbad>  
Tumblr: <http://girlwhowritesbad.tumblr.com/>** _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

According to Yugyeom, he had earned himself a sweet treat after a long day of practice. As much as he loved dancing, the university’s dance professor was a bit too much for him to handle at times. I mean, who would like to dance for five hours straight after university hours? Without lunch or any breaks on top of that.

It was almost seven in the evening when his professor decided to spare his life. He wondered if his favorite café was even open for him to enjoy a delicious chocolate shake to gain back the sanity and energy he had lost during the practice, in which he had no interest in because he was being forced into a competition even though he wanted to relax and remain low key for a while.

The bell at the top of the café’s entrance door chimed as he pushed through. He loved the jingle of the bell and if only he was somewhere around eight years old, he would have found himself an excuse to shut and open the door numerous times to hear the chime of the bell. “Why is it that you always arrive just before we’re about to close?” the owner of the shop, Jackson, asked sighing.

“Ask my dance professor why he is making me suffer so much.” Yugyeom scoffed. “Knowing him, he probably just wants the best for you.” Jackson replied and the younger scoffed at the thought. His dance professor, Im Jaebum, only wanted him to suffer and he never failed to express it to the younger. “Oh and we have a new employee, he is about your age, just a few months older.” He informed Yugyeom before heading towards the kitchen.

Yugyeom took a seat near the window and took out his phone from his pocket, along which the keys of his apartment had come out but he decided to keep it on the table for the time being instead of putting them back in his pocket. He yawned widely from the exhaustion due to dancing for five hours.

His tummy was rumbling in hunger and he hoped for Jackson to add a large ass sandwich along with the usual chocolate shake he drank from the café. It was when he was stretching his long arms; his hand had bumped into something soft. He really didn’t remember anything soft floating around his seat.

“Excuse you.” A boy said, placing the chocolate shake and thankfully, the sandwich he wanted, on the table and immediately leaving before Yugyeom even look at the person’s face. From the back, he could see the slender waist, long legs and a very sexy figure even though he was wearing the ugly uniform of the café.

He hoped that hadn’t said that out loud as Jackson would have ended his life if he had heard the comment about the uniform.

“Your gay is showing.” Youngjae, his best friend, who also worked at the café informed him sitting on the opposite seat. “Your ugly is showing.” Yugyeom replied glaring at the other who rolled his eyes and tried to steal two fries from the sandwich plate, however his hand was slapped away. “Is he the new employee?” Yugyeom asked taking a bite out his sandwich.

“Yeah, he is pretty petty and doesn’t talk much. Jackson hyung says it’s because he is a foreigner and there is still a language barrier between him and us.” Youngjae replied, taking out his phone to surf his instagram account, which was basically just dogs and hot models. “Where is he from?” Yugyeom asked with a mouth full of sandwich. Youngjae made a face of disgust at the sight and slapped a tissue on the table from the pocket of his uniform. “Thailand.” He answered.

“Whoa, what brought him here?” Yugyeom asked curiously. “Why don’t you ask him yourself lover boy? I am leaving; Mark hyung is waiting for me.” Youngjae informed before getting up from his seat. “Have a nice fuck!” Yugyeom yelled and the other pulled out his middle finger as a reply. Yugyeom smiled widely as he slurped his chocolate shake.

“Are you done eating that?” he suddenly heard a familiar voice ask, it was the boy from before. This time, instead of answering, he looked up at the figure. Not that Yugyeom believed in first sight but the boy was definitely cute enough for his heart to start beating a thousand times faster.

 It was very cheap of him to judge someone by their appearance but he couldn’t help it. “Are you done eating that?” he asked once again, this time rather annoyed. Yugyeom snapped back from his love struck world and nodded in reply.

Before he could read the name tag on the boy’s uniform, he had retrieved the cutleries and turned around to leave, while mumbling something in another language, probably Thai according to Yugyeom’s guesses. He sighed and wished that Jackson wouldn’t notice that he was leaving once again without paying.

However, right before he was about to leave, he was pulled by the collar of his shirt but it wasn’t strong enough to be Jackson. It was more like someone had hooked their finger on his favorite black shirt’s collar to stop him from leaving.

“Payment, you haven’t paid.” The Thai boy demanded once Yugyeom had turned around. He immediately looked at the boy’s name tag, which read “Bambam”. Not that he knew names of all cultures but Bambam definitely seemed like an artificial name, like a stage name for a rapper. “I don’t usually pay.” He replied the boy who arched an eyebrow in disbelief and suspicion. “Jackson hyung!” Bambam called out while grasping Yugyeom’s wrist with his slender fingers.

Yugyeom prayed to the lord that the other wouldn’t notice his pulse sky rocketing upon the elder grasping on his wrist. Jackson came out from the kitchen whilst taking off his apron. “What’s wrong?” he asked furrowing his eyebrows. “He is saying he doesn’t pay.” Bambam informed and the elder sighed. “Let him go, he is a family friend and he doesn’t make money yet so he doesn’t have to pay for now. Write it down though, since I am charging all the money once he gets a job.” Jackson informed with a sly smirk.

Bambam had immediately let go of the hold he had on the younger’s wrist and returned to his duties. Yugyeom sighed in relief and watched the elder leave. “Good night hyung.” He bid Jackson before leaving the café and hoped that Bambam had heard it too.

 He once again was delighted by the chime of the bells which he was fond of for a yet unknown. He hugged himself with his arms once the chilly September wind greeted him, making his body hair rise and a chill run down his spine.

He sighed as he walked himself home, wondering why he was always attracted to the people with worst personalities.

He excitedly ran up the stairs of the apartment complex so that he could finally be reunited with his bed and a warm shower. However, when he shoved his hand in both of his pockets he discovered the fact that his keys were not present. He started to sweat in panic, even though it was chilly enough for water to turn into ice. He searched every corner of each stair of his apartment complex but there were was still no sign of his keys.

He ran out of the complex and his only choice left was to search the entire route from the café to his apartment complex. He groaned in agony but continued to search in the dark with the help of his phone’s flash light. He could either spend the entire night searching or spend the entire night outside since the apartment’s land lord didn’t own a spare key.

He was searching a few meters away from his apartment when he found a familiar figure approaching his direction. It could either be that Bambam lived in the area or the elder had asked Jackson for his address so that he could confess his undying love.

The first reasoning was much more convincing and probable.

“Hey.” Yugyeom greeted the elder who stopped in front the younger who was crouching on the road, on both his knees. “Keys.” Bambam uttered. “Keys?” the younger asked furrowing his eyebrows. The elder rolled his eyes and took out a bunch of keys from pocket. It was Yugyeom’s bunch. “My keys!” Yugyeom exclaimed and he had to admit, it was very stupid of him to do so.

“I found them on the table.” Bambam informed handing them out to the younger. Yugyeom stood up from the road and dusted himself before reaching out for the keys. “Thanks for the keys.” He thanked the elder who stuffed his hands his pockets to protect them from the cold and dry wind. “You’re welcome.” He replied before turning around to leave.

Yugyeom wanted to stop the elder’s step and ask him to come over at his apartment for a cup of tea or coffee a token of appreciation but, the other had already reached far from his reach before he could muster the courage to call out to him.

 

\------ ***

It had been a week since Yugyeom had taken a step in to the café. It was a new record for the latter. The number of days he had been the most absent from the café so far until now, was three days. The absence of the younger had even worried Jackson to the point where he himself contacted the younger’s dance professor to let him relax as he was being over worked.

Not that the great Im Jaebum had any intention to oblige to the suggestion of an outsider but once he realized, Yugyeom himself looked worn out after hours and hours of practice, he decided to let the latter leave two hours earlier than usual time from the day on. However, the younger was warned that if he was seen lacking in any part or seen slacking off before the competition, his practice hours would be increased.

Yugyeom nodded in agreement while cursing the man in his mind.

He jogged his way to café to thank Jackson for his mighty deed and saving his life. Over the time, he had forgotten about the greater deal that was present in the café. Bambam. The moment he had pushed the door and the bell had rung, he was greeted the sole presence of the younger in the café area. The elder arched an eyebrow at the younger for his sudden appearance. “Hey!” Yugyeom greeted with a smile.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while.” Bambam replied in the midst of cleaning a table, not making eye contact with the younger. “Where is everyone?” Yugyeom asked curiously. “Jackson hyung wasn’t feeling well so we decided to close two hours early. The others left.” Bambam informed adding some more cleansing spray and wiping the table. “You’re doing all the chores alone?” The younger asked opening his eyes wide in surprise.

“Yeah, I am almost done. Take a seat and I’ll bring you the chocolate shake soon.” The elder informed. “Actually, I’ll help. What else do you need to finish? We can have a chocolate shake together afterwards, maybe, if you’re okay with that.” Yugyeom suggested out of the blue, with his heart beating a thousand times faster and hands shaking in fear of rejection.

Bambam turned around to study the younger with one of his eyebrows arched up in suspicion. “Yeah, that sounds fine. You can clean table number three and I’ll go clean the kitchen area.” The elder instructed and Yugyeom nodded in agreement, carrying the cleaning supplies to table three.

He was trying to hold back the large grin on his face which had come up to his lips the moment the elder had agreed but he was able to hold it back by biting his lips harshly. He really didn’t make any further fool of himself in front of the elder. They had only met a couple of times after the “key” incident and their conversations were always at bare minimum.

It took them about thirty minutes to finish their chores and another twenty minutes to prepare the chocolate shakes. “Let’s take a walk and drink this. Sitting here makes feel like I am forgetting some important chore.” Bambam suggested handing the younger two of the chocolate shakes. Yugyeom agreed and waited outside the café as the elder switched off all the electronic devices and locked all the doors.

While waiting, Yugyeom started to wonder if he was asked out on a date by the elder or whether if he was getting ahead of himself by being cocky. He probably getting ahead of himself and his love struck thoughts. So far Bambam had not shown any interest in the younger or any of the conversation he tried to make but now the elder had agreed to have a drink chocolate shake with him, whilst taking a walk together on top of that.

“Sorry I made you wait.” The elder apologized, suddenly appearing in front of the younger. Yugyeom was startled by the elder’s sudden appearance out of the blue but he was even more surprised to see Bambam off of the ugly café uniform and in casual clothing. Not that the elder’s clothes could be called “casual” since they were very fashionable, yet simply in its own way. “You look great.” Yugyeom had uttered before he could even comprehend the idea of saying the thought out loud to the elder.

Bambam fluttered his eyes in surprise at the sudden compliment. If there weren’t only street lights illuminating their views, Yugyeom could have noticed the rosy blush that rose on the elder’s cheek and the sparkles that had appeared in his eyes. “Thanks.” Bambam said with a shy smile, reaching out his milkshake.

“Where are we walking to?” Yugyeom asked sipping into his shake, following Bambam and walking beside him. He secretly hoped that somehow, their fingers would brush against each other in the cold chilly night. “My house, I need to feed my dogs. They’re probably waiting for someone to arrive home since my parents aren’t around tonight.” Bambam answered and Yugyeom started to wonder when their relationship had developed to the point where the elder was letting the younger know the address of his home.

“Wait, you have dogs!?” Yugyeom suddenly exclaimed upon realizing. “Yeah, two of them actually. They’re very adorable but they are pieces of shit sometimes. Once, Tubs, the female one, tore one of my favorite t-shirts which I had kept on the bed. I ended up wanting to throw her out of the window but she is too precious with her puppy dog manipulating eyes.” Bambam informed with a smile looking at up Yugyeom at the end of the sentence.

Yugyeom on the other hand was staring at the elder with an astounded expression and wide eyes. “What’s wrong?” the elder asked furrowing his eyesbrows. “Uh oh, nothing but this is the longest sentence you’ve ever said to me.” He replied. “Oh, uhh, sorry about that.” Bambam said in a steady tone with hints of guilt. “No no no! I love it.” He exclaimed, “No, I mean, you should talk more. I want to talk to your more and get to know you better.” He hurriedly explained before the elder could start thinking of him to be creepier than he already did.

Bambam stared at Yugyeom with a blank expression before mustering the most beautiful smile the younger had every come across. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that the killer smile of the elder had kicked him in the ass into falling in love. He was indeed love struck.

Their walk back to the elder’s house wasn’t very long since he lived in the neighborhood area of the café. It was about a twenty minutes walk and they had spent the entire time changing casual information about each other. Yugyeom had tried making the elder laugh numerous times but all attempts were considered as failure, until he had tripped onto a rock and almost fell face planted on the road. That definitely would have made Yugyeom angry on an average day but tonight it had made the elder laugh so it was all worth the trouble.

He wouldn’t mind falling into a pit of fire just to catch a glimpse of the elder’s laughter.

Upon reaching Bambam’s home, which was a small house, fit enough for four people, they were greeted with two Pomeranian dogs in the front yard. He noticed that the dogs weren’t leashed as they played with each other by biting each other’s ears and fighting with paws.

As soon as the elder had opened the front gate, both the dogs immediately halted their actions and soon pounced on Bambam. Yugyeom in his life so far, he had wished to be a dog several times but unlike tonight, he had never wished to be a dog so badly.

He watched in envy as the elder kissed the dogs and cuddle with them even though he was knocked down on the ground by them. “Why are you standing there? Come on in and join us!” Bambam said giggling as Tubs continued to lick his cheek. Yugyeom kneeled down in front of the cameral colored dog who seemed to be studying him.

Before Yugyeom could comprehend the situation, he was currently the one being attacked by the two fluff balls. He was currently feeling blessed with the two dogs licking his cheeks and wagging their tail at him. He wondered if he had actually died in an accident on the way to café and now he was in heaven, enjoying everything he ever wanted. Dogs, long walks, chocolate milkshake and most importantly, Bambam’s laughter.

“I’ll go get their food.” Bambam informed before disappearing in to the house as Yugyeom continued being loved by the dogs. By the time the elder had returned, Yugyeom had fallen in love with the dogs and somehow ended up trying to train them into playing dead. “They are very bad at tricks. They love to play but they don’t play by the rules.” The elder informed with a chuckle as he crouched down on the ground to pour the dog food.

“The white one is Tubs right? She is the most playful. What’s the name of this guy here?” Yugyeom asked as he ruffled the ears of the caramel colored dog. “He is Carol, I know it’s a weird name for a dog but it’s a long story.” The elder replied as he stood up and dusted his jeans. “I would love to hear it then.” Yugyeom said as he stood up as well.

“I am sure you do. However, if I told you everything tonight then I would no longer have an excuse to make you come over again.” The elder said looking down at his feet as a rose blush appeared on his face, followed to the ears. Yugyeom on the other hand was speechless, he was gaping at the elder with wide eyes and he had to bite his cheek to make sure all of this wasn’t a dream.

“Shit, how am I even supposed to even reply to such a smooth line?” Yugyeom asked groaning in defeat. Bambam began to giggle at the sight and this time, the younger was the one who had a deep flush heating his face in the chilly winter night. “Do you want to come inside?” Bambam offered when Yugyeom started rub his hands together to warm them.

“Actually, I should leave for tonight. It’s already getting late and my land lord will start to doubt me since I usually go home in time.” Yugyeom informed stuffing his hand in his pocket. “Oh, wait a second.” Bambam requested before dashing in to house. He returned after a few minutes and in his hand was a stone colored scarf.

Bambam marched up to the younger and wrapped the scarf around his neck, which complimented his denim colored coat. “Now you have another reason to come over. This is a favorite scarf so take care of it and I hope you return it soon.” Bambam said with a chuckle and before Yugyeom could reply, he felt a light peck on his cheek.

His eyes widened in surprise since just when he thought his night couldn’t get any better, it had become the best night of his life. “Good night.” Bambam said lastly, with another peck on the younger’s cheek, before he disappeared into his house with two of the dogs. It took a while for Yugyeom to come back to earth and face the reality.

However, when he did come back to earth, he had the most shit eating grin on his face and even he had to admit how stupid he looked once he saw his reflection on the mirror at home.


End file.
